Sing Me a Song of the Stars
by Harlequinne Lune
Summary: Formerly under my other account... :) Frodo/OC; one shot. Non-Slash, Non-Mary-Sue. Frodo finds love in a mysterious girl the night of Bilbo's 111 birthday party...but will it last beyond that night?


"Sing Me a Song of the Stars"

****

Disclaimer: Nothing relating to LoTR belongs to me… ::sniff, chuckle:: 'Cept for Legolas on Friday nights, but that's a different story altogether.

****

A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first Lord of the Rings fic, but _not_ my first fic _ever_. I wrote this like, um…last summer, I think. Just never posted it. So everyone knows right off the bat, it's a Frodo x OC. Awww. LoL. I just figured that since Legolas and Aragorn and everyone gets play…Frodo should too --- I mean, he's entitled to it. And I think he'd be an interesting character in the center of a romance fic.

__

As ALWAYS, reviews are definitely appreciated! I will love and huggle you forever! (pro or con, depending on you! LoL)

__

This is the most fun that I've had at a party in a long time.

Frodo was strolling around nonchalantly at Bilbo's eleventy-first birthday party. Although he could have had just as much fun joining in with all the other hobbits, he much preferred to sit back at watch instead. There was so much going on, so many guests…it was just so amazing.

__

Even at eleventy-one, Bilbo certainly does know how to throw a party.

A band of young lady hobbits strode past Frodo. They were quite pretty, and around his age. One of them smiled at Frodo, and he returned the smile graciously. Yet, he was much more concerned with what was going on around him, not a girl. He never saw much benefit in falling in love so early, when there is the world to fall in love with first.

"Hey! Frodo!" Meriadoc Brandybuck was running up to the quiet hobbit. "Where did you run off to before? Me and Pippin have been looking all over for you!"

"Nowhere in particular, Merry." Frodo smiled. "I'm simply enjoying the party."

"Oh." Merry looked around quickly. "Where did Pippin go?"

The music, which had stopped for a few moments earlier, had now begun to start up again. A cheery dancing tune began to play and didn't even allow Frodo much peace to think. Merry saw his friend, Peregrin Took, dancing with a few hobbit children and he smiled. Pippin, as he was called, was quick to throw inhibition aside and enjoy himself. That was one thing Frodo always admired about his friend.

"Look! Look at Pippin!"

Frodo laughed out loud. "I never even knew that he could dance."

Pippin spotted them and waved wildly. Merry grabbed Frodo's arm. "Come, let's go dance with Pippin over there!"

"No…I don't quite feel like it right now."

"Why not? There is no time like the present! And being at such a party only makes it all the more fun!"

"Really, Merry…I'd much rather look on."

"Are you sure?"

"…yes."

Merry frowned, but did not bother to argue. "If that's what you want, Frodo Baggins. But you _should_ come along and have some fun."

"But I am, Merry."

"Suit yourself. But if you would like to come around, we'll be here." Merry walked off and joined Pippin and all the other hobbits in the dances.

Frodo sighed and debated whether he should really go over there. He was quite tired already. But, then again, maybe Merry was right. The hobbit walked off to go find Gandalf and Bilbo, but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm from behind.

"Are you Frodo? Frodo Baggins?"

"Yes?" Frodo turned around and saw a lovely young girl hobbit. She was about the same height as himself, with light auburn hair and shining emerald green eyes. Her smile was entirely attractive, and Frodo felt his cheeks flush. "That's me, I suppose."

She grinned wholeheartedly. "Really?" Frodo nodded, somewhat puzzled. "I'm Eirlys. It's so nice to meet you, Frodo!"

"Are you a Brandybuck?"

"No, and even if I was, it wouldn't matter otherwise, would it?"

"I don't know. As long as you aren't of the Sackville-Bagginses…" Frodo looked her in the eyes. She was very beautiful on hobbit standards--she had such a gentle look to her--yet Frodo did not really think much of it. He never had taken the time to notice the beauty of the opposite gender, and this was no exception. "…a Proudfoot, maybe?"

"Would you like to dance?" Eirlys ignored his question and asked her own.

He looked at her, somewhat intimidated. This was a girl that he had never remembered in his memories or saw at all in his life. Usually, he never forgot a face, and even if he did, the face was still familiar. "…no, that's really quite all right."

"Oh, why not?" She teased. "Do you have two left feet?" Eirlys kicked his foot softly. "It doesn't look like it."

Frodo was not offended by her, and smiled shyly. "No, that's not it…"

"Well, Master Frodo, are you trying to tell me that I have been searching for you all night for _one_ dance, only to be turned down?"

"Perhaps…good evening, Madame Eirlys. Unless you would like to accompany me as I look for Bilbo and Master Gandalf." He began to walk away and left her. She was captivating, he had to admit, but he had other business to attend to. Besides, she didn't even reveal her last name to him--she could be a Sackville-Baggins, for all he knew.

"I'm hurt. I was under the impression that you were a gentleman…oh, wait…gentle_hobbit._" She whispered sarcastically. "Frodo, please--"

Without warning, the night sky exploded in fireworks. The majority of the hobbits shouted in delight, for the bright colored sparks were definitely the highlight of the night so far. Some dove to the ground in fear, but when they saw what had happened, stood and laughed along with the rest. Eirlys clapped her hands in jubilance and gazed at the night sky. Frodo stood next to her and smiled. The sparks in the sky seemed to compliment the sparks in this girl's personality.

"How beautiful!" Eirlys exclaimed. "My regards to the wizard."

"Gandalf does know his fireworks." Frodo's sharp blue eyes scanned the crowd, but were then drawn upward to the sky again. "Look!"

This time with the sparkly fireworks, the music became even more lively and hypnotic. Merry and Pippin were still prancing around happily, amusing the young hobbits. Eirlys grabbed Frodo's hand and startled him.

"You _will_ dance with me, Frodo Baggins." She grinned wickedly.

"What if I refuse?" He gazed at her with a combination of defiance and enchantment.

"That won't happen, let me assure you." She returned his gaze. His luminous blue eyes were almost soporific to her.

Frodo let her drag him into the crowd where everyone was dancing. He saw that Pippin had seen him out of the corner of his eyes and was smiling broadly at him. In his mind, he was about to walk away and leave her. This girl was mesmerizing, of course, but pretty girls led to pretty big problems for young hobbits like himself. Yet, in his heart…he was willing to give himself to her completely. It was an odd feeling that Frodo could not comprehend. There were no girls in the Shire that he had ever met that stirred him in such a way. 

He felt her take his hands in her own, and they began to move with the music. It wasn't even Frodo--the conscious Frodo-- that was doing the dancing. The conscious Frodo was looking into Eirlys's eyes…admiring her gentle features and her soft hair that framed her so well. He noticed the way that her beautiful pink dress moved with her body. He felt her soft body pressed up against his own, warming him in the cool night air. He heard himself laughing with her, smiling at her, grasping her hands tight…never imagining a time or a place where he had enjoyed himself more. A part of his heart and mind that was completely silent to him before was suddenly ripped open and was taking in all of Eirlys's beauty.

Suddenly, as Frodo finally felt his exhaustion catching up to him, the music eased into an entrancing ballad. Eirlys laughed, very appreciative of the change also, and fell gracefully into Frodo's arms. At first, Frodo held his arms out to the sides of her awkwardly…he didn't quite know what to do with her. He was still a child when it came to being at all romantic in this manner. However, he eventually wrapped his arms around her, holding Eirlys's body to his own. 

"You know…" Frodo said softly, "you never answered my question."

"Your question?" Eirlys had apparently forgot.

"Yes. I had asked you what your last name was, in not so many words…"

She laid her head on his chest and snuggled up against him. "And I never told you."

"It'd be very nice to know." 

"It'd be _just_ as nice if you never found out."

Frodo was confused. "Eirlys…please?"

"No." She looked up at him and smiled. "I can see the whole Shire in your eyes, Frodo."

He was about to say something, but out of the corner of his eye Frodo spotted Bilbo setting up to make his big speech. "Eirlys…look. Master Bilbo is preparing to recite his speech."

Eirlys frowned. "So…the dance is over?"

"For now…for now." Frodo laughed softly. "Believe me, you are very lucky to have gotten me here once."

"Frodo…" Eirlys closed her eyes and kissed him softly on the cheek. "You're sweet." She began to walk away. 

"Wait--" He looked at her, puzzled. His cheeks were flushed a soft pink. "Where are you going?"

"I have to leave."

"You can't!" Frodo shouted and grabbed her hand. "I would be honored if you would accompany me for the remainder of the evening." He spurted out quickly. _Stay. Please…_

"I'm sorry, Frodo..." She slipped from his grasp. "Maybe we'll meet up again, once more. Don't worry."

And with that, she simply sauntered away, disappearing in the sea of laughing faces and dancing hobbits. 

Frodo could not understand what had just happened. He stood there, numb, until Merry and Pippin walked up behind him. Even then, he did not acknowledge their presence.

"Frodo? Are you all right?" Merry asked, concerned but confused.

"I-I…don't know." Frodo whispered. His friends could barely hear him over all the commotion. _It's not fair. How come…just when I finally found someone. I had never thought about this before. What's going on with me?_

Pippin looked in the direction that Frodo was fixated on. "Oh…wait! Frodo, I saw you with that girl just a moment ago." He laughed. "What happened to her?"

"Her…" He looked at Pippin. "I should go find her, shouldn't I?"

"I would!" Pippin and Merry exclaimed at the same time. "She was the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen in the Shire!" Merry said dreamily.

"I am envious of _you_, Frodo Baggins." Pippin said with a hint of resentment in his voice. "But…you should go find her."

"Well…I suppose." He began to walk away. "Do you _really _think that I should?" Merry nodded and Pippin shoved him into the crowd.

Frodo quickly glanced around, looking for Eirlys's shimmering brown hair or her piercing green eyes. Yet, all the girls around looked so similar…none were her. He made his way out of the crowd and walked under a tent. _This is hopeless…_

"Frodo? What are you doing, all alone in the corner of this tent?"

It was Gandalf.

"Oh, Master Gandalf…" Frodo sighed. "I'm having such a problem…"

Gandalf laughed. "Really? But you looked as if you were the king of Middle-Earth just a short minute ago. What is your problem?"

Frodo forced a small smile. Everyone must have seen him dancing. "Have you seen a girl hobbit?"

"I've seen many, Frodo."

"No, no…Eirlys."

"Eirlys? What a curious name…" Gandalf smiled broadly beneath his fuzzy gray beard. "…but, I don't seem to recall an Eirlys. Did she mention her last name?"

"No, actually. She is not a Brandybuck or a Proudfoot, though…and I hardly think she is a Sackville-Baggins."

"Frodo, you know what I would advise you to do?"

Frodo looked up at Gandalf. "What? What?"  
  
"Well, you should…" Suddenly, one of Frodo's relatives walked up to Gandalf and said something softly to the Wizard. "Oh…thank you."

"What should I do?"

"Ah, Frodo…" The wizard took Frodo by the arm. "Maybe I shall tell you as we listen to your cousin Bilbo's speech. There is plenty of time, I'm sure. Your Eirlys is probably still here. I have not seen anyone leave yet."

"B-but Gandalf…"

There was nothing that Frodo could do to change Gandalf's mind. Once a wizard such as Gandalf made up his mind, he was difficult to prove otherwise. They walked out of the tent, into the pavilion, and Frodo sat in the front row. He saw Gandalf stand to the side and noticed a glint of uncertainty in his eyes. Yet, he thought nothing of it and listened to Bilbo as he began his speech.

__

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins…" 

As Bilbo continued with his speech, Frodo saw a look on his cousin's face that he had never seen before. He kept gliding his hand over his pocket. Suddenly, when Bilbo got to a point in his speech, musical instruments began to play poorly, but cheerfully. It was the young hobbits. This gave Frodo a chance to look around and see if Eirlys was hiding somewhere, listening intently to Bilbo. Yet, she wasn't around.

__

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

…even Bilbo said some things that not even Frodo could decipher.

__

"…it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo…" 

There was some scattered applause and a few shouts of his name, but Frodo really did not pay that much attention to it. He had forgotten about Eirlys for a moment and was looked carefully at Bilbo. Bilbo looked awful nervous, much more than he should have at his own birthday party.

Frodo sighed and shifted in his seat. He loved Bilbo dearly, but his speeches left a little bit to be desired. These speeches were endured by everyone for the sole fact that they were a custom…but that was it, really. 

"_Thank you very much for coming to my little party."_

A few hobbits sighed loudly, as if to signal to Bilbo to end his speech. Frodo himself was scarcely paying Bilbo much attention. His mind was much more occupied on something else…

"_…this is the END. I am going. I am leaving NOW. GOOD-BYE!"_

"What?" Frodo exclaimed to no one once he heard 'I am leaving.' "Bilbo!"

There was a bright flash of light, and Bilbo disappeared. All of the hobbits shouted in confusion. Frodo sat and watched them. He had heard about the joke from Bilbo, but it had kind of slipped his mind. _I have to go find Bilbo… _He knew exactly what Bilbo was going to do, and wanted to get one more chance to see him.

"Frodo!"

Rory Brandybuck was staring him down from across the room. "Yes?"

"Put some wine in these hobbits' glasses! I think it'll calm everyone down." 

"Yes, sir." Frodo said with the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice, and he stood. Pippin and Merry were sitting three seats down from Frodo. "Merry, Pippin…could you have the wine sent around again?"

"Of course."

"Sure, Frodo."

"Thanks." He nodded to his friends and half-walked, half-ran out of the pavilion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even though the walk from the party to Bilbo's house wasn't long at all, the party sounded like it was a hundred miles away. Frodo was walking quickly up the cobblestone path. The moonlight cast the Shire in a soft, silvery hue that complemented everything from the most snarled tree, to the most beautiful flower along the trail, to the crystal-clear water.

__

I really hope that Bilbo hasn't left yet…if he did, however, I probably would have seen him. 

A gentle breeze ruffled Frodo's hair as he walked forward. He almost felt as if he was being watched, and the young hobbit was compelled to turn around several times and check. Yet there was no sign of anyone behind him. There was a ringing in his ears that almost sounded like the song of a young hobbit girl, but he ignored it.

__

I did not see Gandalf at the end of Bilbo's speech. I wonder if he's waiting at the house…possibly.

The song that haunted Frodo suddenly seemed as if it became tangible, and he looked over his shoulder. There, sitting on a large, smooth stone was Eirlys, twirling a pink flower.

"Eirlys!" He completely forgot about Bilbo for the moment and smiled. "There you are!"

Eirlys smiled at him and stood. She was singing the unearthly song that Frodo heard. 

__

I once knew a young boy of the Shire,

No more than a lad of thirty three

With each passing day I cry

He meant that much to me

We met at a party one evening

All was fine and grand

I felt so alone and aloof

Until one touch of his hand

My life has been forever changed

Since I touched him that night

Then suddenly he left me one day

Out of reach, out of mind, out of sight

I once knew a young boy of the Shire

Did you know that young boy, too?  
For now I realize what I never did

I never said…I loved you.

For Frodo Baggins, the world would never be the same. The song that Eirlys sang was the most beautiful thing that had ever met his ears. He realized that he only knew this girl for not even one night. Even so…he _knew_. He knew that there was not one being on Middle-Earth that was as amazing as this girl-hobbit that stood before him.

"Eirlys…" Frodo walked up to her until only a breath separated them. "I know that I have known you for not even one evening…but if you feel as you do about this…then I must say that I love you as well. Um…"

"Well, love at first sight _has_ happened before, Frodo. Don't be ashamed of it." She smiled and touched his neck with the tip of her fingers.

"I am not."

"Don't be so nervous, then…" The beautiful girl then leaned in and kissed his lips with her own, the first real kiss that Frodo ever shared with another hobbit. He didn't know how to react except by kissing her back and taking her in his arms as best he can. "Frodo Baggins…" she whispered.

After the kiss, Frodo ran a hand through his hair. He did not know what to do or say. "You live in the Shire, Eirlys?"

"Why, of course…."

"Well…I know that there is room enough in my home. I am quite sure that Bilbo would be happy to let you move into our home. I know I would be. He wouldn't be a bother…" Frodo was speaking a mile a minute, not quite sure what he was saying. Eirlys laughed whole-heartedly.

"Frodo! I cannot live with you! Not yet, at least."

"But Bilbo---" Suddenly, Frodo stopped. "Bilbo!"

"What about Bilbo?"

"Oh, I have to go!" Frodo exclaimed. "I apologize, Eirlys, but I truly have to go!"

"But Frodo---" She grabbed his hand. "If you go…"

"What?"

"…nothing. Go, Frodo." She smiled. "I love you."

"And I you." He replied. "Good morrow, Eirlys."

Frodo ran off, down the cobblestone path. He looked back once before he disappeared around the bend of the hill. Eirlys stood and watched as the wind picked up.

__

I once knew a young boy of the Shire

And now he has left me behind.

The name of the boy was Frodo…

There will be no more of his kind.

The day will come when I meet him

But it won't come anytime soon.

So now I stand here and cry

Under the light of the moon.

There was another verse of her song, but she could not sing it. Her voice faltered as she began to cry. Eirlys looked up at the moon and felt her spirit become light. _Frodo… _The wind floated around her and almost seemed to carry her away. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, and suddenly vanished…for it was that Eirlys was only an apparition, tangible to the touch yet unfeeling of heart. Except for that one boy…

Samwise Gamgee cautiously walked up the path with his gardening tools. He heard the sobbing of a young girl and did not know what he was about to meet. Right before he arrived at the bend, Sam took a good look around. Yet, all he saw was a pretty pink flower on the ground. Smiling, he picked it up, tucked it in his pocket, and continued forward.

__ __


End file.
